Prompts of the Solar God
by WarriorMan199456
Summary: A series of prompts and drabbles that features the characters and their interactions with Issei. Based from my other story, High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God.
1. Chapter 1

**These are merely ****a series of prompts in relation to High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God. It wouldn't make sense to place these in the story so I'm placing them as a separate story. **

**Anyway, like stated above, these are just prompts and a bit of slice-of-life. They're about the interactions of Ophis and the 'Above' entity and their feelings about Issei.**

* * *

**Flooding**

One of the things that Ophis and the 'Above' entity could agree upon, was that the one known as Issei Hyoudou was able to consistently make them flood with the feelings known as 'emotions'.

For the Ouroboros Dragon, the emotions that flooded within her was possessiveness, genuine love, affection, and overprotectiveness.

In the 'Above' entity's case, it was curiosity, interest, and lingering affection.

* * *

**Foolish **

In spite of her love for him, Ophis consistently labeled Issei Hyoudou as foolish.

In the case of Ophis, it was Issei's desire to protect her, Great Red, the Trihexa. It was completely unnecessary. In the Ouroboros Dragon's point of view, it should be the opposite. Ophis and her fellow supernatural beings had the power to protect her mate. But what struck her in confusion was that Issei never asked for her help. She had the power to protect him, and yet he never asked once. _He_ wanted to protect _her_. And that was why Ophis labeled Issei as foolish. However...that made the Ouroboros Dragon love him even more.

"You are foolish." Ophis stated.

The Ouroboros Dragon stood silently, watching her mate sleep softly on his bed. Tilting her head, Ophis leaned forward and kissed Issei on the forehead.

"But you are _my_ foolish mate." She finished as she smiled.

* * *

**Primordial Magnet**

They say being a Chick Magnet is one of the most qualities a young man would be lucky to possess. However, in Issei Hyoudou's case, he wasn't a chick magnet. He was a primordial magnet. He constantly attracted beings that were older and far more powerful than him. Although the young man could never figure out why.

For the case of Ophis, Issei served as the full pressure that would fill in the void and Nothingness of Infinity. To Ophis, Issei was her first and only mate. The infinite love she harbored for the young man was boundless. He filled her with so many surges of emotion that it honestly made her feel warm just thinking about him.

In the 'Above' entity's case...it was a mystery. The 'Above' entity was drawn to him, for reasons unknown to even the entity itself. As the entity constantly stated to him, it only observed and recorded whatever it watched. It did not interfere. However, that didn't seem to be the case. The 'Above' entity started to show 'affection' towards Issei. It had even taken a different form for the sole purpose of lessening Issei's fear, since it was obvious to the entity that Issei was a little frightened of its first form anyway.

* * *

**Wife-Guard**

The 'Above' knew the term _wife-guard _didn't exist, but it didn't stop its resolve in declaring itself as Issei Hyoudou's wife-guard. It had no shame in telling that to its 'little darling'.

As expected of Issei, he was still confused on why the entity would do this. He had attempted to convince it to not become his wife-guard, assuming that maintaining the Omniverse would put too much pressure on the entity.

The 'Above' entity promptly told him to silence his worries and eat the dinner she had cooked for him, despite his protests, in which he exclaimed that he could've helped.

* * *

**Imagined Accessory?**

"Here."

At the familiar voice, the 'Above' entity looked up to see Issei presenting something to her. In his hand was a fabric-covered elastic band. The entity tilted her head in curiosity, before standing up to her full height. She noticed Issei's uneasy expression as he had to look up.

"..._What is it_?"

Issei smiled and put the fabric band in the 'Above' entity's hand. It was almost instantaneous, but the 'Above' entity's emotionless expression seemed to break apart for just a moment at the contact between herself and Issei, before it froze once more back into her stoic gaze.

"I think it's called a scrunchie," Issei answered, "They go in your hair."

The 'Above' tilted her head again.

"_What is your reason for giving me this scrunchie_?"

"..."

The entity looked up and blinked at the realization to see that Issei was nowhere to be seen. It was as though he wasn't even in front of her just seconds ago. Was Issei even there with her?

Looking around Issei's penthouse apartment, the 'Above' took note of the severe quietness that usually surrounded the space. Tilting her head again, the 'Above' looked down at the scrunchie in her hand and pulled her black hair in front of her, placing the fabric on.

As she fixed her hair, the 'Above' entity walked over to the mirror in the middle of the room and stared at her reflection. An adult woman with green eyes and long black hair stared back at her. Unfeeling pools of dark emerald stared back at the 'Above ' within the reflection, without any traces of emotion.

The 'Above' entity moved her head to the side, her reflection performing the same action. The purple scrunchie Issei had given her contrasted against her black hair. But the entity didn't mind it. She didn't care that Issei had given her the scrunchie gift either.

...Did she?

The entity turned away from the mirror and went back to what she was doing. Before she turned around, the entity chose to ignore the flush of pink that appeared on her reflection's cheeks.

* * *

**Reverse Psychology**

"_Now that I am your wife-guard, I shall prepare breakfast."_

"You don't have to cook breakfast for Ophis and I. At least let me help you."

"_Your assistance is not necessary_."

"But that's not fair to you," Issei implored, "Just let me help."

"_No_."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"No."

"_No_."

"..."

"_Reverse Psychology will not work on me, my little darling_." The 'Above' said as she closed the distance between her and Issei.

"...It was worth a shot." Issei defended defensively.

"_Keep telling yourself that_." The 'Above' replied.

* * *

**So, how was it? Was it bad? Was it good?**


	2. Perfection

**Perfection**

_**- Perfection doesn't exist. But there is such thing as being perfectly imperfect.**_

* * *

The 'Above' entity, who was dressed in a yellow ribbed turtleneck sweater and blue pants, handed a plate over to the quiet Issei. It was quiet within Issei's penthouse apartment, except for the noise of water splashing onto the dishes.

Ophis was currently in the Dimensional Gap, no doubt arguing with Great Red about taking Issei to another motorcycle tournament without her permission.

Washing another dish, the 'Above' set her lips into a flat line.

"_I have a question for you, my little darling._"

"Huh?"

Issei blinked several times at the 'Above' entity, who handed him a plate. The young man took the plate and placed it to the side. The entity had her eyes closed, her emotionless expression maintained. She then opened her green eyes and set themselves over to Issei.

"_Do you wish for a perfect life?_"

Issei blinked once. Then twice. Then three more times.

"Perfect life?"

"_I notice that you are not content with your current lifestyle. You constantly attempt to separate yourself from the supernatural. To no avail. The supernatural seems to have a desire to claim you in its clutches_."

Issei moved his sight away from the 'Above', and frowned softly. The entity maintained her stare upon Issei, her emotionless green eyes focused upon the young man. Smiling sadly, Issei looked up at the entity.

"Even if my life was perfect, it still wouldn't change a thing."

The 'Above' tilted her head to the side.

"_What do you mean_?"

"I can't have a perfect life because...perfection doesn't exist."

"..."

The Solar God rubbed his head as he thought about his words.

"A lot of people want perfect lives. They strive for it. But in my opinion, it's not worth it."

"_Explain_." The 'Above' ordered.

The entity was curious on where Issei was going with his words. This was perhaps the first time she had seen this cynical and rather analytic side of Issei's personality. Usually Issei was content and quiet. But this side of him...it intrigued the 'Above' even more.

"...There's no such thing as perfection because...everyone is unique in their own right. People have a combination of strengths and flaws that make up for who they are."

"._..You are saying you have flaws_?"

Issei smiled sadly and chuckled as he looked up at the entity.

"Yeah. Of course I do. I have so many flaws that I've lost count." The young man chuckled bitterly.

"_What are your flaws_?"

The entity wasn't genuinely curious on what Issei's flaws were. She merely wanted to see how Issei would answer her. This cynical and systematic side of her 'little darling' aroused her curiosity.

Issei put his hands in his trouser pockets as he pondered.

"I tend to let my anger get the better of me. I let myself react irrationality when someone wrongs me. I run away from my problems instead of accepting and confronting them. I...don't really have a life-long goal for myself, so I'm not able to plan ahead entirely. And...the list goes on."

The 'Above' entity tilted her head again.

"_You do not have a lot of confidence in yourself. That is another flaw you possess_."

"...I've always been like that. Even before I came in contact with the supernatural."

"_And you still do not wish for a perfect life?_"

"...No."

"_Why_?"

Issei removed his hands from his pockets, and walked over to his desk in the living room. Looking next to his desktop, Issei picked up a picture frame with one hand and held it up in the air.

It was a picture of himself and Leiko. His eyes softened when he noticed that Leiko was holding up a peace sign behind his head. Closing his eyes, Issei placed the picture frame down and looked back at the 'Above' entity.

"Because everyone has their interpretation of a perfect life. It'd be selfish of me if I asked you to make my life perfect. I know Ophis has her own version of a perfect life. The thing is, I don't know what that perfect life is."

The 'Above' knew exactly what Ophis' interpretation of a perfect life. The Nothingness of Infinity claiming its mate forever within the depths of the Dimensional Gap. That was Ophis' version of a perfect life.

"Then there's Great Red," Issei said with a smile, "His perfect life is just doing crazy moves and riding motorcycles."

"..."

"Leiko-san. She's my cousin, and I know her version of a perfect life is a lot different from mine. Like I said, if I asked if you could make my life perfect, it would be selfish of me to do so. It wouldn't be fair for everyone else."

The 'Above' entity's expression remained unchanged. The son of Amaterasu was truthfully a mystery. Gods were normally too proud to admit their faults and flaws. And yet Issei admitted it without any hesitance. In spite of being a God, Issei was a unique one.

Moving away from the kitchen, the entity walked over to the Solar God, and stood in front of him. The 'Above' then placed her hands on Issei's cheeks, and leaned her face forward. The physical contact between herself and Issei often brought a foreign sensation to the 'Above' entity. The entity interpreted it as suppressed intimate and physical pleasure.

"_So you would never consider asking me to grant you a perfect life_?"

Issei shook his head.

"No. I wouldn't."

"_And why is that_?"

"...Because I don't believe in perfection."

* * *

**So there you have Perfection. And yes, I believe that there is no such thing as perfection. Everyone has strengths and flaws that do essentially embody them as a person.**

**So what do you think about this prompt? Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**MEANING**

What did the name Issei Hyoudou mean to the Infinite Dragon God? Was it the name of someone the Dragon God cherished? Was it someone it wanted to claim forever, without anyone else to take it away? Was it the name of someone who had the ability to fill in the Nothingness of Infinity?

Only the Ouroboros Dragon knew exactly what the name meant to her. And she would be damned if she would let her precious mate be harmed.

* * *

**COUGAR**

"Issei? Am I a cougar?"

Issei looked away from his desktop, and rose his head up to see his wife leaning forward with her hands on his desk. He had to admit, he had been caught off guard by Ophis' question. The Ouroboros Dragon never really asked him any questions, since she had regulated into the human society over the past six months.

Turning his computer screen off, Issei moved his chair and turned his attention to Ophis.

"Are you what?"

"Am I, a cougar?" The Infinite Dragon God asked.

Issei blinked several times and looked all around him. He scratched his cheek in confusion. Issei wasn't from Earth, so he still wasn't familiar with all of Earth's life. He remembered that when he was little, Leiko often visited the Hyoudou residence and taught him about the creatures of Earth.

Looking up at Ophis, Issei leaned and placed his hands on the desk.

"Well...not really, Ophis. I mean, you're a Dragon God, not a mountain lion."

"That is not what I meant."

Issei blinked again in confusion.

"What? What do you mean?"

Ophis then gave Issei a chilling smile and leaned her face forward to his.

"According to human society, a cougar is a female who seeks sexual relations with younger males."

"..."

"Do you remember what I told you, my Issei? When you and I first met. You asked me what my age was. I, told you that I have no age. I, am ageless."

"W-well if that's true, then how can you be a-"

"I, have existed since the beginning of time."

"..."

"That would make me...a super cougar."

"..."

"You have been rendered silent, my mate."

"I-I-"

"_The term also applies to me, my little darling_."

Issei almost tensed when he felt someone behind him. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and he felt cold lips near his ear.

**{A Ouroboros cougar, and a Omniversal cougar. Aren't you lucky, partner?}**

* * *

**SLEEPING**

"Hey, when it's nighttime, what do you do when Ophis and I are sleeping?"

"_I watch you sleep._"

A shudder shook through Issei's body momentarily, before he asked his question.

"Do you really not go to sleep?"

"_No._"

"Well...why not?"

"_Because there is no need for me to do so._"

Issei lifted his head up as he looked at the 'Above' entity, who stared at him. Taking a break from his work on the computer, Issei had decided to relax and rest on his couch. He would've been able to sleep, had the 'Above' not choose to sit next to him and 'monitor' him. Naturally, Issei knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he decided to ask the entity a question.

"Everyone needs sleep once in a while. Are you telling me that even after you created the Omniverse and everything else, you never took a break and went to go to sleep?"

"_That is correct_."

"...Oy vey." Issei shook his head.

He then crossed his arms, pondering on something. The 'Above' entity never went to sleep. In his opinion, sleep was probably one of the most important occurrences in a being's life. Widening his eyes a little, Issei clapped his hands and pointed to the entity.

"I've got it!"

The entity tilted her head, but didn't respond.

"I'll teach you how to sleep!"

"_...Do not be foolish._"

"Huh?"

The 'Above' entity closed her eyes and brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"_I am aware of how to sleep. I simply choose not to_."

"...But I-"

"_You do not have to worry for my well-being. I do not require sleep_."

"Well, if you don't do go sleep, then...why do you climb into bed with me and Ophis all the time?"

"_Because I like watching you sleep._"

"..."

**{Kuh kuh kuh. And they say Ophis is the stalker.}**

* * *

**Kisses**

It was no secret that Ophis loved kissing Issei. Her body always trembled with an unknown emotion whenever she did so. And although Issei was passive about it, Ophis knew that Issei loved kissing her too.

With the sweets that Ophis consumed daily, Issei could always taste the sweetness on Ophis' lips. Ophis, on the other hand, knowing that her mate's body constantly generated solar energy, could taste and feel the warmth of the very Sun itself. It brought shivers to her spine, that made it hard to control herself from jumping her mate.

Sitting at his desktop, Issei reached for his favorite snack. A box of donuts. He had picked up some donuts on the way home, knowing he was going to be up all night.

Reaching inside the box, he went to grab the last doughnut, until he felt another hand grab for it as well. Issei widened his eyes and looked up to see the Ouroboros Dragon herself.

Smiling at her mate, Ophis quickly grabbed the doughnut away from him.

"Ophis!"

"Up high." Ophis held the doughnut in the air.

Issei grunted and reached up for it, to no avail. Ophis' smile widened and she lowered the doughnut near the ground.

"Down low."

Issei went to reach for the snack, until Ophis pulled it away.

"Too slow." The Ouroboros Dragon said.

She opened her mouth and engulfed the doughnut, feeling a sense of satisfaction. Before she could tease her mate further, Ophis' eyes widened when she felt a pair of warm lips crash against her own. Immediately after, her body began to shake and she felt tingly.

Seconds later, Issei pulled away from his wife and smiled, chewing on the last doughnut. Gulping it down, Issei smiled wider.

"Looks like I win this one, Ophis."

"..."

Issei paused in his victory and looked at his stunned wife curiously.

"Oph-WHOA!"

Issei never would have thunk it, but kissing a Dragon God _while_ trying to get a doughnut back was apparently enough to complete arouse her. He'd never had so many kiss marks on his face in his life.


	4. Spending time with Death

**Spending Time with Death**

Issei opened the door to the new pizzeria restaurant, spotting the large crowd of people. Leiko had told him about the new restaurant, so Issei thought he might as well go.

As he looked for a table to sit at, Issei widened his eyes when he spotted a familiar being. A tall adult woman with black hair and soulless black eyes sat with a large scythe placed next to her. Instead of the dark-hooded robe she was usually adorned in, the woman wore a black turtleneck sweater, and matching jeans and heels.

Looking up at Issei, the woman gave him a familiar chilling smile.

"Darling. It's been a long time."

"Shinigami-san?"

He hadn't seen Death in over six months. He had to admit he was a bit surprised and happy to see her. Even though it was rather strange to consider Death to be an ally, Issei wholeheartedly accepted Death as a part of his closest group.

"Come. Sit with me," Death's smile curled upwards into a dark smirk, "We must catch up."

Issei complied and took a seat in front of the personification of decay and despair. Looking around the restaurant, Issei blinked several times in confusion.

"What are you doing here in the human world?"

Death brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's been so boring in my Domain. And as much as I enjoy watching the lost souls devour each other into oblivion, it gets...old from time to time."

"Oh."

_WHHOOOOOOSH_

Issei jumped a little and looked behind himself to see the darkening sky. A couple of minutes ago, the sky was extremely bright, with the Sun shining. But now...it was raining harshly, with the occasional thunder and lightning echoing throughout the sky.

Turning back around to face Death, Issei noticed that the restaurant was a bit darker as well.

"Fufu. Do you like what I've done with the place, Darling?" Death cooed.

"It's so...dark."

"Hmm. To be expected."

The embodiment of the end smirked widely as she looked down on the table. It was a large pizza with an assortment of toppings. Taking her scythe out, Death cut the food into slices. Issei watched the movement of the Shinigami, and he scratched his head as he thought about something.

"Shinigami-san?"

"Hmm? Yes, Darling?"

"How long have you...existed?"

Death looked up at Issei, and immediately after, a flash of lightning brightened the pizzeria restaurant. The personification stared at Issei intently, and then her smile disappeared.

"Too long." She said.

"What?"

"This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Darling. Very old."

Issei blinked again and looked away for a moment. He then looked back at the personification and his eyes softened.

"Shinigami-san. I want to thank you."

Death tilted her head.

"Thank me for what?"

"...For saving me. For taking me into your Domain, instead of letting me go to Hades' Realm."

At the mention of the Olympian God of the Dead, Death's smirk immediately resurfaced.

"Ah, yes that. Well, there's no need to thank me for that, Darling. I have always shared a 'rivalry' with Hades. And plus, you interested me. I couldn't let Hades take you away."

"Why does Hades hate you so much?"

"Fufu. He may have the strength and appearance of an Olympian God, but I know Hades. He's just a bratty man-child who gets a kick out of watching and invoking the suffering of others. However, if there's one thing I share in common with Hades, it's our apathy towards the beings on this planet."

"So you don't care what happens to anyone on this planet?" Issei asked in genuine curiosity.

Death tilted her head and looked around mockingly.

"You know I really don't."

"..."

"However," Death began as her soulless black eyes squinted and her smile became twisted, "I still find you interesting, Darling."

Issei didn't know what to say at Death's revelation. The personification's malevolent smile softened, and she placed her scythe on the ground. After a few moments, Issei thought of another question.

"Shinigami-san? How old are you?"

"Fufu. As old as my creator probably."

"Huh? You mean the Omniversal Entity?"

"Is that what you call her?"

"...Well, she never actually told me to call her anything. I know she's the creator of the Omniverse and everything else in the world. I don't really know what to call her."

"How about God?"

"?!"

Death's smile widened.

"My creator, the Omniversal Entity, is the _true _God. She created myself, the other primordial entities, the Multiverse, other Universes, Solar Systems, galaxies, and all the planets. She's the creator of literally everything."

"...That's amazing." Issei wondered.

"It is indeed," Death tilted her head in content, "And to think out of all the primordial entities she created, I am the oldest and strongest."

"You are?"

The Shinigami chuckled darkly and tapped her scythe.

"Why of course. I have existed since the beginning of time alongside my creator. I am indeed the eldest and most powerful manifestation. I was there when my creator brought forth the first beasts, the Leviathans, and every other monstrosity. Personally, I found them entertaining, however, my creator thought otherwise and locked them away in Purgatory."

"So are you and the Omniversal Entity...friends?"

"Hmm. You can say we are acquaintances at best."

Death moved her attention to the pizza and took a bite, savoring the taste. Issei widened his eyes a little.

"You like human food?"

Swallowing her piece, Death nodded to the young man.

"It's refreshing." She smirked as she looked around the restaurant.

Death then hummed and tilted her head.

"Strange. Months ago I was contemplating on wiping out Tokyo with a cataclysmic event."

Issei felt a chill go up his spine at Death's remark.

"Well...why didn't you?"

The Shinigami sent him a dark and twisted smile.

"Isn't it obvious, Darling?"

Issei didn't answer, starting to feel a little bit uneasy at Death's smirk. Moments later, Death lost her smile and tilted her head.

"Hmm. I suppose I'll leave Tokyo alone. After all...the pizza is pleasant."

Issei blinked several times in surprise. He didn't think if it was possible, but at this moment he finally realized.

He was on a one-sided date with Death itself.


	5. Annoyances

**Annoyances**

More often than not, the main primordial beings and women that surrounded Issei had a few pet peeves that they suppressed.

* * *

**Ophis' Annoyances**

Other primordial entities trying to 'flirt' with Issei.

People making fun of her Gothic Lolita headpiece.

Getting her sweets taken away from her.

Someone taking Issei from her.

Getting called Cthulhu by Great Red.

Great Red taking Issei to a motorcycle tournament without her permission.

When Issei isn't near her.

Issei's unnecessary desire to protect her and Great Red.

* * *

**Death's Annoyances**

Being bored.

When Issei doesn't come to visit her in her own Domain.

Hades.

Hades trying to manipulate Issei.

Pretty much anything that involves Hades.

When someone tries to reap Issei.

* * *

**The 'Above'/God's Annoyances**

When Issei nervously asks her to stop staring at him while he sleeps. She's God. She can do whatever the hell she wants.

The way Issei unknowingly (or unwittingly) imbues a sweet, yet aching 'happiness' within her.

Death teasing her by trying to come up with names for her.

Death trying to get her to change her facial expression.

Her growing single-minded 'affectionate' feelings towards Issei, and not knowing how or when they emerged.

* * *

**Leiko's Annoyances**

When her cousin is feeling depressed.

Great Red accusing her of having a 'cousin-complex'.

When Issei is in danger.

Her cousin being a primordial magnet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Form**

It had always occurred to Issei that even though Ophis, Death, the Trihexa, and the 'Above'/God were genderless, they all took the form of a female. To this day, the young man could never figure out why they did this. It was as though the form they took was just a decoration to them.

* * *

**God & Death**

The 'Above' and the Shinigami. God and Death. The Creator and the Angel of Death. Both existed before the beginning of time, and predated every other entity. They were both naturally fundamental driving forces that influenced the Universe.

The 'Above' entity, or God was the supreme being of the Omniverse, creating everything that existed within and out of the Universe. It had no profound reason for its actions, other than its desire to prevent boredom. The entity maintained a black and cold exterior that never seemed to change, which also represented its personality.

Death was a powerful entity that every mortal and God feared. She represented the very End of existence. She was the primal fear of the unknown and a part of life. The personification maintained a cheerful yet morbid air that could chill blood and instill terror into even the most bravest of beings. She could be polite and playful one minute, and then downright brutal, terrifying, and ominous.

It's safe to say that a certain Solar God was lucky that Death and God themselves had developed an affection for him.

* * *

**Questionnaires**

Q: Ophis, what would you do if someone stole Issei from you?"

Ophis: I, would kill them.

Q: God...or Above. Why do you take the form of a female?

The 'Above': _Why do you ask such pointless questions?_

Q: Shinigami. Why did you save Issei from going into Hades' Realm?

Death: Fufu. Isn't it obvious? Darling interested me very much. I couldn't just let Hades torture him like that. Plus...I just wanted to screw with Hades.

Q: God? I have a problem and I want you to solve it.

The 'Above': _And here is your solution. Do it yourself._

Q: Ophis? Why are you in the form of an adult female instead of a teenage one near Issei's age?

Ophis: Because I am much older than my Issei. I, have existed since the beginning of time.

Q: God. What would you do if I took the scruchie that Issei gave to you?

The 'Above' maintained her cold stare. Before the Asker could do anything, he was suddenly struck by lightning.

The 'Above': _Any more idiotic questions?_

* * *

**Yeah, so I've decided to do a questionnaire for Ophis and the rest of the entities. So if you guys want, ask the characters questions.**


	7. Best Friends

**Best Friends?**

It was no surprise that Genshirou Saji considered Issei to be his best friend. Excluding Issei's loner-like nature, Saji likened Issei to that of a true friend. Which was why he was currently over at Issei's house.

"Saji-san? What are you doing here?"

Genshirou Saji, also known as the host of Vritra and the pawn of Sona Sitri, looked up pleadingly at his best friend, Issei Hyoudou. He was holding a sleeping bag, along with some snacks to accompany him.

"Hey, Newby. Can I...stay here for the night?"

"What happened?"

"Sona-kaichou kicked me out for the night."

"...Why?"

"...I don't want to talk about it. So can I...stay here for tonight?"

"Well let me ask Ophis and I'll let you know."

"The host of Vritra can stay here for the night, my Issei."

Issei and Saji turned to see Ophis holding a pack of donuts and cookies. The Ouroboros Dragon was in an all-black nightgown, which matched her equally colored hair. Smiling at Issei, Ophis retreated to her mate's room, taking time to satisfy her sweet tooth.

Shrugging, Issei looked back at Saji.

"Well, Ophis is ok with it. Um, you can sleep on the couch if you want. Food's in the cabinet if you're hungry, but don't eat any of Ophis' food."

"I, am watching you." Ophis called out from Issei's room.

"All right, Newby. Thanks a lot." Saji thanked Issei.

It took about ten minutes but Saji was finally able to relax onto Issei's couch. Before he settled one of the couch pillows, he widened his eyes and looked up at Issei, who was sitting at his desktop.

"Oh, Newby. I almost forgot to tell you, I talk in my sleep."

"...You do?"

"Yeah, um...quite a bit actually."

Issei blinked several times in confusion. Talking in your sleep? He'd never heard someone do that before.

"So if it annoys you, just wake me up all right?"

"...Yeah, um sure, Saji-san."

"Cool. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

It was quiet in Issei's penthouse apartment, with Ophis already fallen asleep. Issei was still awake, working on his desktop computer. It was always a routine for him whenever he couldn't go to sleep.

"Asshole."

Issei stopped in his typing, wondering if he was hearing things.

"You stupid ass-hole."

Issei blinked again and turned around in his seat to see Saji with his eyes closed. The host of Vritra appeared to be calm. Raising an eyebrow, Issei turned back around in his seat.

"Oh, look at me, I'm the legendary Super Solar God. I'm married to the Dragon God, and I'm the freaking brother-in-law to the freaking Apocalypse Dragon."

Issei turned around again, deducing that the voice indeed came from Saji. However it didn't seem to be pleasant. His voice seemed to be almost...mocking. But Saji was his best friend. He wasn't jealous of him.

...Was he?

"So many powerful beings by your side, who obviously want to jump you for every second of the day. Ophis wants to jump you. 666 wants to 'kill' you _and_ jump you. Hell, I bet even Death and that tall woman with the black hair and dead in the face look want to jump you. What the hell are you, Newby?"

Jumping him?

Issei started to get a little creeped out by Saji's sleep talking.

"Next thing you know," Saji muttered, "God itself is going to jump you too, Newby."

It was at that moment that Issei realized why Sona had kicked Saji out of her house for the night. Wanting to hear no more of Saji's ramblings, Issei leaned forward in his seat, grateful that Saji was on his couch and nowhere near him.

"...Saji-san?"

Seconds later, Saji lifted two of his middle fingers up, directing them towards Issei, even though the host of Vritra appeared to be asleep.

"Eff you, Issei hyphen 'Newby' Hyoudou."

Because Issei wasn't from Earth, he had no idea why Saji was putting his middle fingers up at him. He especially didn't know what the letter F and the letter U meant towards him.

"Saji-san? Saji, you're talking in your sleep."

"Not asleep yet, Newby."

"..."

* * *

**Outside of Issei's Apartment**

Saji stumbled outside, holding his sleeping bag and snacks. Looking up at Issei's window, the pawn of Sona Sitri sighed.

"...I wonder if Kaichou has calmed down yet."


	8. Chapter 8

**Denial**

No matter how many times Great Red accused her, Leiko refused to admit that she had a cousin complex towards Issei. So what if she frequently visited him and watched him sleep. And so what if she crawled into bed with him whenever he was asleep, only for Great Red to catch her and start teasing her about it.

Leiko knew she didn't have a cousin complex. The fluttering in her heart whenever she spent time with her cousin was just her imagination.

It had to be.

* * *

**Confusion**

The mental state of confusion was something that annoyed the 'Above' entity to no end. It was supposed to be all-knowing, seeing as it created the beginning and the end.

The entity's lack of understanding derived from its interaction with Issei Hyoudou. It couldn't figure out how Issei was able to bring out so much emotion from it. It also didn't know why it declared itself as the boy's 'wife-guard' in the first place.

The 'Above' did not like being confused, but it couldn't deny that its desire to observe and stay closer to Issei was growing stronger the longer it interacted with him.

* * *

**Unpredictable**

The Shinigami, and exactly what it represented, was unpredictable. In spite of Death being imminent, there was never a when or where it would occur. Unpredictability also applied to the Shinigami's personality. Normally, Death was rather impish and playfully mischievous. However, that was only when the young boy known as Issei Hyoudou was involved.

But then in a split second, Death could be the most frightening entity that every mortal hated to encounter.

* * *

**Ouroboros**

The Nothingness of Infinity. The Infinite Dragon God. The serpent that consumed its own tail in a never-ending cycle. For every time the serpent consumed the last of its tail, the Nothingness would instantly recreate itself.

Ouroboros' desire to claim its mate within its home was something that questioned its concept. The life of the Dragon God was never-ending, as the infinite was endless. However, the life of its mate wasn't. There were times when Ouroboros thought about how its mate could obtain immortality, so that it could stay with him forever.

Unfortunately, its mate constantly (and mostly unintentionally) got himself into trouble. His attempts to protect his loved ones worried and enchanted Ouroboros to a great degree. It wanted its mate to be safe within its own clutches.

So that no one would dare to harm him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok. So I have a question. For those who are reading Rise of the Solar God, what do you think about the story and the characters so far? For the characters I mean the main ones, like Issei, Leiko, Ophis, Great Red, Death, and the 'Above' Entity/God?**

**There's going to be more hints of romance in the original story, so Issei will be more aware. I'm also curious on what you readers think I can do to improve on Rise of the Solar God.**

**And...I can't believe I'm putting this here. But here is the harem list.**

_**Main Pairing: **_

**Issei x Ophis**

_**Confirmed Members:**_

**Death/Shinigami**

**666/The Trihexa**

**God/The 'Above'**

**Gabriel**

**Serafall**

* * *

_**Maybe/Unconfirmed Members**_

**Xuelan**

**Siris**

**Leiko**

**Raynare**

**Kalawarner**

**Sona**

**Tsubaki**

**Other Primordial ****Entities**

**Still unsure about Rias and Akeno since they have been used so many times in the fanfiction archives.**

***The rest is undecided.**

**But yeah, that's it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Return of the Sun**

"So this is where my Ise-itoko lives. You certainly have a fancy penthouse apartment."

"Did you see the library upstairs?"

"Yeah, I'm up there right now. There's so much space. How on Earth were you able to afford all of this?"

"Great Red helped me change the bloodstones from the Underworld into money. I didn't think he would ever do it."

The atmosphere was extremely quiet, the only thing preventing silence was Issei's fingers typing on his desktop computer. Leiko had to admit, she felt a sense of peace around Issei's apartment. There was so much space left, which allowed a lot of free roaming. The multiple rooms were big as well.

Leiko smiled as she looked around the large library. Since many people had lived in Issei's apartment previously, some of the books remained. As she walked further, she spotted a familiar book.

"Return of the Sun?" Leiko whispered, "He still has that book?"

The elder Hyoudou tilted her head and picked the book up, feeling the familiar texture and cover of the book. Walking forward, Leiko looked up from her reading and looked down to see Issei sitting at his desktop. Her eyes softened a little when she noticed Issei's new attire.

Six months ago, Issei had always worn the Kuoh Academy short-sleeved dress shirt, the dark-red shirt, black pants, and brown dress shoes. But now, he was dressed in all-black. A dark V neck shirt, black jeans, and black shoes adorned Issei's appearance.

Noticing his cousin's prolonged stare, Issei looked up and blinked several times.

"Leiko-san? You all right?"

Leiko maintained her stare upon her younger cousin, until she blinked to clear her vision. She shook her head, and sent Issei a smile.

"It's nothing. I just noticed you changed your style. You changed your school uniform, red shirt, your pants, and your dress shoes."

Issei blinked again and crossed his arms as he leaned against his chair.

"Well, I kept the Kuoh Academy shirt and the brown dress shoes, but I got rid of the red shirt."

"You did? Why?"

The young man shrugged in response.

"I guess I just wanted to change into some new clothes. Plus, I've heard that wearing black clothing absorbs more heat and light than while clothing."

Leiko smiled as she understood Issei's reasoning.

"So by wearing all-black...you absorb more Solar Energy that way. Hmm. That actually makes sense. Not only have you gotten taller, but you've gotten smarter, Ise-itoko."

Issei smiled at the compliment and looked back at his computer. Leiko's smile faded as she looked down at the book.

She then looked back at Issei and inwardly let out a sigh. Leiko walked back to where she was originally and placed the book back. She crossed her arms as she looked around the rest of her cousin's penthouse apartment.

'Everytime I see you, it feels like you always return. It's as though you instinctively act like the Sun. You lying low whenever you can, is like the Sun disappearing into the night. You and our Sun are more alike than I ever could have imagined, Ise-itoko.'

Moments later, an affectionate smile formed on Leiko's lips as she looked at her cousin.

'When the Sun returns, so do you, my Ise-itoko.'

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

"Hey, Leiko-san. Do you want some D?"

Looking up from the pizza she and Issei had ordered, Leiko paused in her eating. Her crimson-red eyes blinked in confusion at her younger cousin, who was still chewing his slice of pizza.

"What?"

"Do you want the D?" Issei asked again.

Leiko blinked again. Numerous thoughts passed through her mind. She assumed her cousin was still unaware of the human slang. But...for the past six months, her Ise-itoko could have heard some unpleasant things.

Taking her chances, Leiko shook her head and smiled.

"No thanks."

"Aww, you don't? Ophis, Hex-chan, and the...tall woman you saw sitting on top of me that one time like the D. In fact, they ask for it every day. I have to hide it sometimes so they don't take too much."

Leiko started to lose her cool. No, it couldn't be. Her cousin couldn't mean...

"Here, just try some," Issei began as he stood up, "It's not that bad."

"Ise-itoko, I-"

Leiko cut herself off when she saw Issei walk towards his refrigerator. Still feeling tensed, Leiko remained where she was as she watched Issei reach for something.

The next few seconds were perhaps one of the most awkward moments in Leiko's life. The elder Hyoudou had never felt so dirty.

Held in Issei's hands, was a gallon of an orange-colored drink. The label surrounding the gallon had a visual picture of oranges with blue colors. On the top of the label, were the words "Tangy Original".

Leiko's jaw dropped when she spotted the large fonted title of the drink on the very cover.

_SUNNY D._

"...Oh my god." Leiko groaned as she covered her face.

Issei blinked several times as he held the gallon with one hand.

"What's the matter?"

Leiko didn't even want to respond to Issei. It was so foolish of her to think that her younger cousin had acquired a 'dirty' mind over the passing six months. God, she felt so filthy.

Issei looked around his kitchen, wondering what was wrong with his older cousin. Leiko still had her hands covering her face, shaking her head repeatedly. Moments later, Leiko took a deep breath and uncovered her face.

"So when you said the 'D'...you actually meant Sunny D?"

Issei nodded as he smiled.

"Yeah. I picked some up at the store a couple of weeks ago. It's my favorite drink."

Leiko looked at her cousin and sighed again, prompting Issei to lose his smile and scratch his head in confusion.

"Wait. Leiko-san. What did you think I meant?"

"...I'll tell you when you're older, Ise-itoko."

"But I'm already eightee-"

"I said when you're older!"


	10. Chapter 10

**An Unexpected Meeting**

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is it truly you?"

Issei stared wide-eyed at the person in front of him. It appeared to be a knight in shining armor, with a cartoon-like depiction of the Sun. The Solar God blinked several times in confusion.

"Do you know me or something?"

The knight nodded vigorously, walking towards Issei.

"You are the Sun, aren't you? Please tell me!"

Issei scratched his head as he pondered. Technically, Amaterasu was the Goddess of the Sun. But...he _was_ her son. So...he probably could be a manifestation of the Sun itself.

Hesitant in his movement, Issei nodded slowly.

"Somewhat."

"Oh excellent! I have finally found my Sun!" The knight cheered.

Several onlookers sent the knight and the confused Issei strange looks, their pacing quickening to get away from the hysterical knight.

Calming down for the moment, the knight set himself into a military stance.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight."

'Lord of Sunlight?' Issei repeated in his thoughts, 'Why do I get the feeling he isn't from here?'

"Now that I am Undead," Solaire began, "I have come to this great land, the city of this Japan, to seek my very own Sun!"

"..."

"Could you transform into the Sun?"

"I don't think I can do it around so many people..."

"Then let us go to a secluded area so no one will be around to witness your glorious transformation."

"..."

The cheerful knight had no idea that he was making Issei uncomfortable. Wanting to get out of here as soon as possible, Issei sighed and flared out the aura of his Solar Energy, transforming into his Super Solar form.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Solaire clapped like a kid who had just gotten a Christmas present.

Suddenly, a portal appeared behind the knight, prompting him to look back in shock. The portal had a strong gravitational force enough to suck Solaire in. Before the portal closed up entirely, the knight shouted out his last words.

"No! I must find out the power of the great Sunnnnnnn!"

Issei remained still at his spot, losing the aura of his transformation. The young man shook his head and palmed his face.

From Issei's penthouse apartment, stood Ophis and the 'Above' entity.

"Where did you send the knight?"

"_Back to the Dark Souls Universe._"

"That is good. He was beginning to irk me."


	11. Canon Issei meets Solar God Issei

**Canon Issei meets Solar God Issei**

**And **

**A New Name**

* * *

**Canon Universe**

"...Who the hell are you?"

"I could ask you the same."

Issei Hyoudou, the self-proclaimed Harem King, and the Red Dragon Emperor, widened his eyes as he looked at the person in front of him.

'I don't understand any of this! He looks exactly like me!'

The young man in front of him had the same brown hair and brown eyes. Although he appeared to have a much toned physique. The other Issei wore a long-sleeved black v-neck shirt, light grey jeans, and black leather shoes.

"Are you me from the future?" Issei asked.

"Um...not exactly. I'm you, but from another Universe."

"Another Universe? What type of Universe is it?"

"...I don't know how to describe it."

"Well let me ask you a couple of questions."

"Be my guest."

Issei offered his look-alike a seat, and the two sat down together. Rubbing his head, Issei thought of his questions.

"Do you have Ddraig?"

"Yep."

"Oh, so you have Boosted Gear?"

"...What's Boosted Gear?"

A crimson gauntlet manifested on Issei's arm, prompting the other Issei to widen his eyes.

"It's what Ddraig is sealed in."

"...Huh. Yeah, I don't have it."

"Then how do you have Ddraig?"

"Well..."

A sword manifested in the other Issei's hand, and glowed with power.

"Ddraig's sealed in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi."

"Whoa!" Issei exclaimed, "So let me ask you something else. Do you have the same dream I have?"

"Well that depends. What's your dream?"

Issei stood up with a determined smile.

"I'm going to become a Harem-King!"

"..."

The other Issei blinked several times in confusion, before he sat up straight.

"Harem-King?"

Issei looked down at his look-alike and nodded.

"Yeah! Pretty cool dream right?!"

"...Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to become Harem-King?"

"Dude, what kind of question is that?!"

"A reasonable question."

"Are you telling me that having a bunch of hot girls that surround you at every turn doesn't sound awesome?"

The other Issei rose an eyebrow as he looked at Issei.

"Not really. It doesn't sound awesome at all."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well I mean...why do you want so many women?"

"Because my other self...we have to look, if there is a Oppai in front of us!"

"..Oppai?"

"It means breasts."

"I know what it means. I'm just confused on why we, or _you_ have to look for Oppai. What's the point?"

"Oppai is everything, man!"

"...I'm getting a weird vibe from you."

"Well you know what? I don't care! Anyway, what about you? With your attitude, I'm wondering if you have any girls at all to hang out with."

The other Issei blinked several times.

"Well, I have plenty of girls that I know."

"Name four."

"Well, there's Ophis, Death, 666, and the Omniversal Entity. Although at this point I think I should be calling her Kami-sama or something."

Issei rapidly shook his head in bewilderment, unable to believe what he just heard.

"Hold on. Did you just say Ophis?!"

"Yeah."

"...Ophis?"

The other Issei frowned slightly.

"Yes. She's my wife."

"Your wife?!"

"...Do you have to yell?"

"How can you expect me to not yell?! You're married to Ophis?! You know what that makes you right?!"

"What?"

Issei lifted up his finger and brought it down dramatically to his other self.

"A LOLICON!"

There was an awkward silence between the two Issei's.

"A lolicon? No, Ophis isn't a child."

Issei blinked and put his finger down.

"She's not? She changed her appearance?"

"Yeah, she's an adult now."

"...I have just one question. How big are her oppai?"

"..."

The other Issei didn't respond, instead giving him a glare.

"...What?"

"Next question."

"All right. So do you have a harem?"

"...Involuntarily."

"Involuntarily? You mean you don't want a Harem?"

"Well it's not like I'm trying to obtain one."

"Why not?"

"Because there's such a thing as too much girls."

Issei suddenly let out a gasp.

"BLASPHEMY!"

"...What did I say?"

"There is no such thing as too much girls!"

"I'm gonna have to disagree with that."

"Well you can take that disagreement and shove it up your-"

Before Issei could say anymore, his other self vanished into thin air.

"Huh? What happened?"

A surge of thoughts suddenly came into Issei's mind.

"Wait, who were those last three he mentioned?!"

* * *

**Rise of the Solar God Universe**

**Issei's Penthouse Apartment**

"_How was your experience with meeting your counterpart?_"

Issei palmed his face and shook his head. He was once again back in his apartment, with the 'Above' Entity.

"It was...weird. It wasn't a good feeling."

"_How so_?"

"...I don't want to talk about it."

The 'Above' looked at Issei, before she looked away and brushed a strand of her hair behind her.

"_Kami_."

Issei looked over to the entity.

"What?"

"_During your conversation with your counterpart, you referred to me as Kami-sama_."

"Well I mean," Issei said as he rubbed his head, "Shinigami-san told me that you technically are the _true _God, seeing as you created everything in existence. So I thought...I should call you Kami."

The 'Above' entity maintained her stare upon Issei, prompting the young man to consider his next words.

"I mean...if that's all right with you."

"..._That is fine_."

"Huh?" Issei looked up at her and widened his eyes.

"_You may refer to me as Kami. I do not mind it_."

Issei blinked several times, and then he smiled, nodding.

"Cool. Hmm. Kami-sama. That sounds like a good name."

"..._Yes it is_."


	12. Canon Issei meets Solar God Issei Part 2

**Canon Issei meets Solar God Issei Part 2**

**Issei = Canon Issei**

**Hyoudou/The other Issei = Solar God Issei**

* * *

"Well, well. Look who's back."

"Well, it's not like I chose to be here. The Omniversal Entity, or Kami-sama, seemed to really enjoy our conversation from last time. So I guess she decided to send me back to this dimension."

"Well can't you just contact this entity and tell her to bring you back?"

"Believe me, I've tried. But...you can't say no to God."

Especially if God took the form of a black-haired and emotionless dark-green eyed voluptuous woman who stared at you in your sleep.

Issei Hyoudou scratched his head as he was once again in front of his counterpart from the other dimension.

"Wait, when you say God, do you mean the God from the Bible?"

Hyoudou opened his mouth and then caught himself before he said anything stupid.

"It would be confusing if I told you the whole deal. But essentially, no. The God from the Bible and the God I'm talking about aren't related."

"...Whatever dimension you came from, it sounds a lot different from mine."

"Couldn't agree more."

The two Issei's stood in front of each other, waiting for the other to say something. Anyone who was in the room could tell that the look-alikes didn't want to be anywhere near each other. But alas, God Herself stated that she would bring Hyoudou back to his Universe when she decided she was entertained.

Issei sighed and tapped his foot, prompting Hyoudou to cross his arms in silence. Seconds later, Issei widened his eyes as he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, back to what we were saying the last time we met."

Hyoudou rose an eyebrow in response.

"What?"

"That discussion we had about harems."

The other Issei sighed and palmed his face.

"Not this again."

"No, we are having this discussion!"

"What is it with you and harems?"

"Harems are awesome, man."

"Enlighten me. How exactly are harems awesome?"

"Ok. I'll tell you this. You have a whole crowd of-"

"_Do not _say Oppai."

"...I'll still think about it. Anyway, you have so many women surrounding you at every turn! Glorious and supple bodies pressed against your own body! Girls fighting for one guy! How is that not exciting?!"

"Well for one thing," Hyoudou began as he narrowed his eyes, "The guy they're fighting over might want his space. Another thing is the girls fighting over a single person. That's not really awesome at all."

"How is that not awesome?" Issei asked in genuine curiosity.

"Think about it like this. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Who is it?"

Issei smiled as he declared with all his energy.

"Rias Gremory!"

"..."

Hyoudou gave Issei a blank expression, and his right eye twitched slightly.

'Of course it would be her. Next thing you know, she probably turned him into a Devil.'

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Hyoudou sat up straight.

"Ok. Let's say you and Rias are about to kiss or something. And as soon as your lips barely came in contact with each other, another girl interrupts the moment and goes on to kiss you."

Much to Hyoudou's disappointment, Issei already had a lecherous look on his face.

"Ahahha! Just like Akeno!"

"...Are you talking about Akeno Himejima?"

"Yep! She does that all the time whenever I kiss Buchou."

"And you enjoy that?"

"Of course I do! It's even better when she presses her delicious Oppai in my face!"

"...You've got problems, you know that right?"

Issei snapped out of his perverted fantasies and glared at Hyoudou.

"Hey! I don't have problems!"

"You're not really helping your case."

"Shut up! At least I enjoy having a harem!"

Losing his patience, Hyoudou stood up and pointed to Issei.

"All right then. Let me ask you this. How many girls are in your harem?"

Issei stopped his mouth before he could shout out his reply. He adopted a pondered expression on his face.

"Well..."

"Do you not know?"

"Let me think man! Geez! Hmm. All right, there's Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Ophis-"

Hyoudou frowned at the mention of his wife, but he let his counterpart continue.

"Rossweisse, and uh...I think that's it so far. I'm probably gonna get some more."

Issei looked to see Hyoudou's frown growing deeper.

"What?"

"You're probably going to get some more? What are you, a mimbo?"

"...What's a mimbo?"

"A man who's a bimbo."

"...Mimbo aside," Issei scoffed, "What are you implying?"

"The fact that you just stated that you're probably going to get more girls leads me to believe that you don't think there's a limit to the number of girls in a harem."

"Please. There is no such thing as too many girls."

"And now we're back to where we left off. Like I said before, I'm gonna have to disagree with that."

"Why?"

"What makes you think you can return _all_ of your feelings to those multiple girls? You said Rias Gremory was your girlfriend. What does she think when she sees...all of those girls trying to seduce you?"

"Well, she used to get a bit jealous," Issei admitted, "But she's fine with it now."

"...Your Universe is weird."

"Shut up! Ok, let me ask you this. Have you ever talked to Rias, Akeno, or the rest of the girls I mentioned?"

"...I'm not really close to any of them."

Issei blinked several times at Hyoudou's answer.

"You're not? Wait, what are you?"

"What?"

"What are you? Aren't you a Devil?"

"No, and I don't plan to become one. Never."

"...Do you not like the supernatural?"

Hyoudou's frown softened as he looked away.

"...It's the world of the supernatural that seems to have a problem with me."

Issei widened his eyes at Hyoudou's words, and he frowned. He gulped down a lump in his throat as he tried to think of a way to change the subject.

"Ok, how about you? You said you married Ophis, which makes you a lolicon by the way."

"I already told you she changed her form to that of an adult."

"...Did I already ask you how big her Oppai-"

"Yes, you did. So you don't need to repeat it."

"..."

"..."

"So who's in your harem?"

"...Ophis is my wife. Then after her is Shinigami-san, 666, and the Omniversal Entity; or Kami-sama."

Issei widened his eyes further.

"Wait...did you say Death, the Trihexa, and the God from where you come from?! How can that be?!"

"...I've been wondering the same thing myself."

* * *

**_Solar God Universe_**

**_Dialogue_**

_My darling mate._

_**Fufufu. Death is watching you, Darling.**_

_Trihexa...really likes Issei._

_You are very interesting, 'little darling'._

* * *

**Canon Issei and Solar God Issei**

"That can't be! They're so powerful!"

"I know."

"Do they fight over you?"

"Ophis and Kami-sama fought once, but I stopped them when I used the power of the Vanishing Dragon. Almost killed me, but at least I got them to stop fighting."

"So this happened once?"

"Yeah. I don't like it when people fight over me. Especially the ones that are close to me."

Issei suddenly smirked and chuckled, prompting Hyoudou to look up.

"What's so funny?"

"You claiming that I like it when the girls fight over me, while the same thing happened to you."

"Well, there's a difference between your harem and mine."

"And what is that?"

"Ophis, Shingami-san, 666, and the Omniversal Entity are all genderless."

"...Wha-"

Before Issei could shout out loud, Hyoudou suddenly faded away, leaving the self-proclaimed Harem King to think about his reaction.

"...Wouldn't that make him asexual?"

**Read & Review :)**


	13. Canon Issei meets Solar God Issei Part 3

**Canon Issei meets Leiko**

"Oh, you're back. And hey! Who's the hottie next to you?"

"...Ise-itoko? Who is this?"

"He's me from another Universe."

Leiko Hyoudou blinked several times as she looked between her cousin and the look-alike sitting across from them.

"Wait," Issei began, "You said 'Ise-itoko'. Are you his cousin?"

"Adoptive." Hyoudou answered.

"Wow. She's got some large Oppai."

Leiko gasped and covered her chest, even though she was wearing clothes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just talk about women's breasts like that!"

"I have freedom of speech!"

Hyoudou rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He had no idea why the 'Above' entity chose to send him and Leiko to meet his counterpart.

"What kind of person does that?!" Leiko exclaimed.

"Oppai is everything to me!"

"Do you ever think about anything other than Oppai?" Hyoudou asked in genuine curiosity.

"Of course I do."

"I find that hard to believe." Leiko quipped.

* * *

**Canon Issei & Canon Rias meet Solar God Issei**

"See, Buchou! I told you there's another me!"

"Ugh. Issei, I thought I told you to call me Rias. You don't have to call me Buchou all the time."

Hyoudou blinked as he looked at the familiar crimson-haired Devil next to his counterpart. She looked exactly like the Rias Gremory from his Universe.

Smiling, Rias looked over to the other Issei.

"Well, it looks like Issei was right. Apparently, there is another him. And just as handsome too."

Hyoudou inwardly huffed in annoyance and looked over to Issei.

"So. Since I'm stuck here for the time being, you two might as well tell me how you met each other for the first time."

"Well then," Issei began, "Tell me how you and Ophis met."

"When I was six years old, Ophis found me and marked me as her mate. That's basically what happened. Now it's your turn."

Rias widened her eyes in surprise.

"Wait. Ophis?!"

"Yeah, Rias! I thought I told you!" Issei exclaimed.

"I thought you were joking around!"

"Hey."

Issei and Rias turned to look at Hyoudou, who was looking extremely bored.

"It's your turn to explain." He told them.

Issei blinked several times and crossed his arms.

"All right. From the beginning, Rias is the number-one beauty at the school we go to."

"Kuoh Academy." Rias added.

"And..." Issei hesitated in his words, "I had no idea of what she was at first. But before I met her, there was a girl named Yuuma Amano. Did you ever meet her?"

"Are you talking about Raynare?"

"So you do know her." Rias deduced, "What is she like in your Universe?"

Hyoudou shrugged in response.

"She seems like a nice Fallen Angel to me. I don't talk to her that much."

"What?!" Issei shouted, "You mean she didn't try to kill you?"

"...No. Why would she?"

"Because she killed Issei on their first date." Rias explained.

Hyoudou blinked several times in astonishment.

"Killed you? Why did Raynare kill you?" He asked Issei.

"It was because I had a Sacred Gear; my Boosted Gear, inside of me. She wanted to make sure I didn't activate it."

"...Seems like a pretty stupid reason to kill someone. Your Raynare sounds a lot different from the one in my Universe. She sounds like a bitch."

"She was."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, earlier before my date with Raynare," Issei began, "one of Buchou's familiars had sent me a paper with a circle on it. So after Raynare killed me, I was thinking about Buchou, and I inadvertently summoned her."

"When I was summoned," Rias began with a smile of nostalgia, "I granted his wish to live, transforming him into a Devil so he could join my peerage."

"...Hmm." Hyoudou hummed as he absorbed the information.

"And so here we are. From that point on, Issei began his new life as my precious servant and boyfriend."

"It's been real fun too," Issei said with a wide smile, "I've had so many adventures with Buchou and the others."

Hyoudou couldn't get this nagging thought out of his mind. With some information from Xuelan and the rest of the Phenex Clan, Issei had some knowledge about the Evil Pieces.

"There's something I don't get."

"Huh?" Rias questioned, "And what's that?"

"The Evil Pieces has the ability to reincarnate a human or any non-deity into a Devil, right?"

"Yes. That's right."

"And that person doesn't have to be dead in order to be reincarnated. Is that also right?"

Rias didn't know why, but she had a sudden nervous feeling.

"...Yes."

"So this Issei didn't have to die in order to be turned into a Devil."

Issei widened his eyes as he listened to Hyoudou's sentence.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you don't have to be dead in order for the Evil Pieces to reincarnate you into a Devil. So technically, Rias could have turned you into a Devil anytime she wanted to. But instead, she did it right after Raynare killed you and when you summoned her."

"..."

Rias was stunned at Hyoudou's insightful words, and she suddenly felt an unknown surge of emotion run through her as Issei turned to look at her.

"Buchou, is that true? Could you really have turned me into a Devil anytime?"

"W-well...technically."

"As a matter of fact," Hyoudou began, "You and the Fallen Angels are natural enemies. You knew Raynare was a Fallen Angel all this time. Because otherwise, you wouldn't have known that she was the one who killed this Issei. Which leads to my next question. Why didn't you stop Raynare from killing Issei? Come to think of it, you could have prevented his death, am I right?"

Rias' blue-green eyes were widened with shock.

"So Issei didn't have to die. There were probably a lot of different scenarios in where you could have turned him into a Devil, without him getting killed. You two go to the same school, and he obviously had feelings for you beforehand. So you could have convinced him into becoming a Devil for you anytime." Hyoudou deduced.

"Buchou?" Issei asked hesitantly, "Is what he's saying true?"

"I-I-" Rias stuttered.

"I'm guessing that due to his Sacred Gear," Hyoudou said as he crossed his arms, "You and the rest of the Occult Research Club watched him for a while, to see if he had any potential. So any of you could have prevented his death by the hands of Raynare from the moment their date began."

Rias was starting to lose her composure, unable to believe what Issei's other counterpart was saying.

"Well...I mean-"

Before Rias could say anything, Hyoudou suddenly disappeared, leaving her and Issei in the room. Rias' words slowly died away, hesitating to even look at Issei.

* * *

**Rise of the Solar God Universe**

"How was your trip this time, my Issei?" Ophis asked.

"It wasn't too bad, Ophis. I think I put a loophole over Rias Gremory from the other Universe, though."

"_It is interesting that you pointed out that the Gremory Devil could have prevented your counterpart's death_." The 'Above' entity commented.

Issei shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I'm just surprised that the other Issei didn't figure it out sooner."


	14. Canon Issei meets Solar God Issei Part 4

**Canon Issei meets Solar God Issei Part 4**

"So you're back here again, huh? Well, good because I need to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"You know."

Hyoudou's eyes widened in realization, and he palmed his face.

"I thought we were done with that already."

"Well, we're not. And besides Buchou avoiding me, it's something that's been bothering me for a while."

"...All right, spit it out then."

"Are you asexual?"

"...What?"

"Are you asexual?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Well you said Ophis, Death, the Trihexa, and the God from your Universe are all genderless. And since they're in your _Unwanted_ Harem, wouldn't that make you asexual?"

"...I really don't know how to answer that. I mean, I still consider Ophis, Shinigami-san, 666, and Kami as women."

"Hmm. I guess it's nothing to worry about. A-Anyway, before I forget! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"...So where's the bone?"

"What?"

"You said you have a bone to pick with me. Where's the bone?"

Issei blinked several times until he palmed his face at Hyoudou's question. He had the strangest feeling his counterpart wasn't from Earth. Shaking his head, Issei glared at Hyoudou.

"I-I...Anyway! What the hell man?! Because of you, Buchou isn't talking to me anymore! She keeps avoiding me whenever I try to talk to her!"

"What did I do?"

"Don't you remember?! The last time she was here, you called her out for no reason!"

"Don't get mad at me. I was just pointing out that she could have turned you into a Devil from the very beginning. And I wasn't just talking about Rias, you know. The members of the Occult Research Club could have helped you as well. Any of them."

"Well...you didn't have to say all of that. Now Buchou won't even talk to me anymore."

"Well, why don't _you_ go to more lengths to talk to her? No one's stopping you from doing anything. And plus, I doubt she's upset with you. She's probably feeling guilty."

"Guilty? What would she be guilty about?"

"That she didn't think to turn you into a Devil when she had the chance. If you guys were in a tv show or storyline, that would have been a _HUGE_ plot hole."

"...So that's why she's upset?"

"Why else would she be upset? Look, don't get mad at me just because I pointed out something Rias Gremory could have done. If anything, it's something you two don't even have to worry about anymore. It was just something that popped up in my head when you two told me how you met. So just go talk to her."

"...All right, fine."

"Good. And I have another question."

"What?"

"...How on Earth did you ever build up your harem?"

"Well, I helped them with their problems and insecurities. I helped the others settle them."

"...Huh. You aren't so bad after all."

"Thanks. So how did you _unintentionally _get an unwanted harem?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know. I didn't really do anything. For some reason all these primordial entities seem to draw to me. And plus, I didn't need to help them solve any of their problems."

"Why not?"

"Because they're driving forces in the Universe. Insecurities and problems don't really pop into their minds. They're too powerful to hold any problems."

"...Oh."

"Good luck on your talk with Rias."

And with that Hyoudou disappeared, leaving Issei to think about his counterpart's words.

* * *

**Canon Ophis meets Solar God Ophis**

"This is strange."

"It is. However it is easily explainable. I, am you from another Universe."

"How interesting. What type of Universe is it?"

"A Universe where Issei Hyoudou is of Shinto heritage."

"The Sekiryuutei? He is a God in the Universe in where you come from?"

"Yes."

"The Sekiryuutei that exists in my Universe is a Devil. What is your relationship with your Sekiryuutei?"

"He is my precious mate."

"Your mate? That is unexpected."

"What about the Sekiryuutei that exists in your world?"

"He is enamored with the Devil Rias Gremory."

"..."

"You are silent."

"I, do not like Rias Gremory."

"What is your reason?"

"She annoys me."

"Why?"

"The reasons are _infinite_."

"...I see."

"..."

"You have changed your form. You do not look like me. You have changed your form to that of an adult."

"Yes."

"Why have you done so?"

"Because I am far older than my mate. It would not make sense if I were to remain in the guise of a child while spending time with the Sekiryuutei. An advantage while in the form of an adult, is that I am able to hold my precious mate entirely."

"You seem to harbor affection for the Sekiryuutei."

"That is correct. I, am infinite. I, am the Nothingness. My love for my Issei is infinite. Nothingness shall claim its mate forever in our home, the Dimensional Gap."

"So your dream has changed."

"Yes. Has your dream remained the same?"

"Yes. I, wish to get rid of the Great Red. He has stolen my home away from me. Therefore, I wish for him to disappear."

"...That was my original dream. Baka-Red initially did annoy me, and I wanted to kick him out of the Dimensional Gap."

"What made you change your dream?"

"...My darling Sekiryuutei. Because of him, the Great Red and I are able to interact with each other on a level of friendship. Almost as though we are siblings."

"...I, am unable to comprehend that. The Great Red and I share no familial blood."

"That is true. But my Sekiryuutei has explained a theory that would suggest otherwise. We, are the Nothingness of Infinity. Great Red is the Illusion of Dreams, the Infinite Dreams of Reality. We both represent an aspect of Infinity, even if they are different."

"I, have never thought about it like that."

"Neither did I. Until my mate told it to me."

"...The Sekiryuutei from your Universe sounds interesting."

"That is why he is mine. Mine to keep within the Nothingness, and mine to hold."

"...Interesting."


	15. Canon Issei meets Solar God Issei Part 5

**Canon Issei meets Solar God Issei Part 5**

**Issei = Canon Issei**

**Hyoudou = Solar God Issei**

* * *

"Hey, man. I gotta thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For pushing me to talk to Buchou. She and I are talking."

"Ah. So she's feeling better?"

"Yep!"

"Hmm. Good for you."

Issei smiled at his counterpart, who stared back with a calm look on his face. Every time the two counterparts met, their conversations always bordered on quips, insults, and occasional camaraderie. Despite being the same person, the two had different views, lifestyles, and personalities. Perhaps the only things they had in common, was their appearance, the knowledge of the supernatural creatures, and the fact that they both had harems.

Speaking of harems...

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Issei started as he looked at Hyoudou.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, what exactly is your problem with harems? You always say your harem is unintentional or Unwanted. So what's the deal, man?"

"It's not that I have a problem with harems. I just don't care for having one. I don't see the point in having one."

"Are you saying that the thought of many women with you doesn't sound awesome?"

"Quite frankly, it doesn't sound awesome. I'm not trying to disrespect you man, but I genuinely think harems are a bit cliché. That's why I don't particularly care about harems."

"Hold on a minute. What do you mean cliché?"

"Well let me set up an example," Hyoudou began, "You constantly spout out things about oppai and all that stuff. But let me ask you this. If Rias shows you a small peek of her breasts, what's your reaction?"

Hyoudou's question was answered as soon as he saw the look on Issei's face. Feeling a bit annoyed, Hyoudou willed himself to calm down.

"Ok, I got my answer just by looking at your face. Next question. When Rias or someone else shows their entire breast, do you make an effort to grab it, or is it unintentional?"

"Well there have been times when I made an effort to do so, but-"

"Then something or someone interrupts the opportunity," Hyoudou finished with a roll of his eyes, "Now what happens if you see a woman who is completely naked? Or more specifically, in a naked apron?"

Hyoudou adopted a frown as he watched blood drip from Issei's nose, while the self-proclaimed Harem King held an excited face.

"...Why is your nose bleeding? It's not that hot in here."

His senses back to reality, Issei quickly rubbed his nose, and composed himself.

"Sorry, I was just having ero thoughts."

"Having perverted thoughts makes your nose bleed? What the hell?"

"Hey! Don't blame me! It's not my fault that Buchou and the others are hot!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Hyoudou said incredulously, "How can a girl's attractiveness make your nose bleed? Does the girl's hotness affect the temperature of the room or something?"

"Maybe?"

"...Ok, forget it. I'm just gonna go."

"Hey, wait! I have to ask you something else."

"Make it quick."

"What are you?"

"What?"

"What are you? I know you're not human, and you're definitely not a Devil, Fallen Angel, or Angel. So what are you?"

"I'm a God."

"You're a God?! What type?"

"...A Solar God."

"That's awesome, man! So can you transform or something?"

Hyoudou honestly didn't want to be here with his counterpart anymore, but he was stuck until the 'Above' entity was satisfied enough to bring him back. Sighing, Hyoudou gathered a golden aura around his body, and in an instant, a shining light illuminated him, prompting Issei to cover his eyes.

Seconds later, Issei opened his eyes, and they widened at the sight of in front of him. Hyoudou's skin was brighter, and his original brown hair was now glowing with a golden shade. The self-proclaimed Harem King couldn't even breathe through his excitement. Trembling with shock, Issei lifted up his finger and pointed at the transformed Hyoudou.

"Y-YOU'RE A SUPER SAIYAN!" He declared.

Hyoudou rose an eyebrow in response, wondering what the hell his counterpart was talking about.

"A super what?"


	16. Canon Issei meets Solar God Issei Part 6

**Canon Issei meets Solar God Issei Part 6**

**Issei = Canon Issei**

**Hyoudou = Solar God Issei**

* * *

"I can't believe it! I had no idea you were a Super Saiyan! That's awesome!"

"...Are you high?"

"What? No, I'm not high! I'm just so excited! All this time you were a Super Saiyan, and you didn't even tell me!"

"Well, I don't even know what a Super Saiyan is, so I wouldn't even know what to tell you."

Issei clapped his hands once, and he pointed to the confused Hyoudou.

"We have to talk about Drag So-Ball later on, man!"

"Drag So-Ball? That's a weird name."

"It's an awesome manga though! Man, you weren't kidding when you said you weren't from Earth, huh."

"Hold on a minute. What did you call me again?"

"A Super Saiyan."

"...Huh. Now that I think about it, Leiko-san used to call me a Super Saiyan whenever I transformed in front of her."

"Leiko?"

"My adoptive cousin."

"..."

Hyoudou palmed his face as he realized Issei still wasn't reacting.

"The girl with the brown hair and red eyes."

"Oh, you mean the one with the big-"

"Finish that sentence. I dare you."

Issei got the hint and settled for scowling at his counterpart.

"Come on man. Your cousin is hot. And besides, she's your _adoptive_ cousin. It doesn't mean anything."

"It may not mean anything to you, but I do consider Leiko to be my family. I don't love her because she's hot, I love her because she's my cousin."

"...Oh."

The self-proclaimed Harem King realized that he had probably crossed a small line, and looked away from his counterpart. He searched through his thoughts in order to think of another harmless question. Looking back at Hyoudou, Issei gathered his thoughts.

"So...do you have any other transformations? Can you become a Super Saiyan 2?"

"...As of now I can only transform into my first stage of Solar Power. The other transformations were lost because my body was reformed by my wife and my brother-in-law. And I'll always thank them for that."

"Huh? Ophis has a sibling?"

"Well, not technically. But I consider them to be, because they both represent an aspect of Infinity."

"So who's her brother?"

"Great Red."

"...GREAT RED?!"

"Dude, I'm right here. You don't have to yell."

"You got your body recreated from Ophis and Great Red too?!"

"So I take it that Great Red and Ophis had a part in reforming your body as well?"

"Well, yeah. But you saying that Ophis and Great Red are siblings! Do they act like brother and sister at all?"

"Occasionally," Hyoudou said with a shrug, "They've gotten along better then they used to."

"That's weird, man. The Ophis from my world hates Great Red's guts."

"Was it because she didn't want him to reside in the Dimensional Gap?"

"Yeah. How on Earth did you convince Ophis to get along with Great Red?"

"To be honest, I just proposed a theory. See, Ophis is the Nothingness of Infinity. And Great Red represents the Dreams and Illusions of Infinity. They both represent an aspect of Infinity, so even though their symbolic relationship was different, what they both represented had one thing in common. Which is Infinity."

Issei didn't know what to say. He had no idea that his counterpart could be so insightful.

"Man. I didn't think it was possible for Ophis to get along with Great Red."

"Well, you learn something new everyday."

"Apparently. So about harems..."

Hyoudou groaned in annoyance and frowned.

"Come on man, we've seen each other six times. Don't you think we need to stop talking about harems for one time?"

"No."

"Just talk about something different."

"Fine. I'll ask you something else. What do you think would happen if we met another version of ourselves?"

"What do you mean another version?"

"You know..."

"...What?"

"A girl version of ourselves, man!"

"...You're an idiot."

"Don't sit there and tell me that you haven't thought about it!"

"Meeting a female version of myself would be the last thing I'd ever want to do."

"Ah, you're just being a jerk!"

"Says the non-Super Saiyan." Hyoudou quipped.

"Go to hell!" Issei countered back.

"Already there."


	17. Dysfunctional Family (Revised)

***Sorry for updating the chapter again, but I added more dialogue near the ending. It's the dialogue between Izanagi and Izanami.**

**If you have read the recent chapter (Chapter 35) of Rise of the Solar God, then this prompt will make a lot more sense than it should be. **

**This prompt fits into the timeline in Rise of the Solar God, during the interval within the two weeks before the tournament.**

* * *

**Dysfunctional Family**

Amaterasu sighed as she stood on the realm of Takamagahara. The wind blew through her long black hair, with the thin grass fields blowing along in unison. As it was her purpose of existence, she maintained the energy flow of the Primordial Sun. She brushed her long hair and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Mom."

The Sun Goddess widened her eyes and turned around to see a familiar young man with brown hair and matching eyes. The black V neck shirt he wore matched the color of his jeans and leather combat boots.

"My little Sun!" Amaterasu exclaimed, unable to prevent her growing smile.

Issei nodded as he put his hands in his pockets. He walked over to his mother, unconsciously noticing that the Sun Goddess was a lot taller than him. Despite her happiness at seeing her son, Amaterasu tilted her head in curiosity.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Issei shook his head as he stood next to his mother. The Goddess of the Sun couldn't help but notice how grown her son appeared to be.

"Nothing's wrong. I just felt like talking before the tournament starts."

"Oh sweetie, you didn't have to come visit me. You should be training for the tournament."

"Don't worry, I am," Issei said as he crossed his arms, "I just finished training with Vali, so I'm just taking a break while I still can."

"The host of the Vanishing Dragon?" Amaterasu asked in confusion, "Why are you training with him? You are aware that Ddraig and Albion have an intense rivalry with each other."

"Yeah I know, Mom. But just because Ddraig and Albion aren't friends, doesn't mean Vali and I can't be."

"Hmm. I suppose that is correct. But are you ready for the tournament, honey? There are many mythologies of Gods and Goddesses that are extremely powerful."

"...I won't know until the date of the tournament," Issei admitted somberly.

Amaterasu wanted to say more. Just enough to find out what her son was currently feeling. She was glad he had come to visit her, but she was still worried for him. Call it mother's intuition, but Amaterasu was aware that she harbored excessive and overprotective feelings towards her son.

"Mom?"

Amaterasu came back to reality, and she turned her attention to her son. Issei looked up at his mother seriously, his brown eyes showing a certain sharpness.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, honey?"

"...Are there any other people in this family? I mean I've already met...Susanoo, you, and I pretty much already know Tsukuyomi and Yoru. So what I'm asking is, are there any more family members?"

If Issei had been more good at reading people's faces, he would have noticed Amaterasu's expression faltering just slightly. The Goddess of the Sun never forgot about her past and her origins. She had been hoping to keep that part of her life away from Issei.

She had already failed once, since her first attempt to keep Issei away was to send him to Earth. After all, Susanoo wasn't the only reason she had sent Issei away from Takamagahara.

Amaterasu was at a loss. She didn't want her son to find out about the early horrors of the Shinto religion. As far as she knew, Issei wasn't exactly fond of the supernatural as much as the supernatural was 'fond' and 'obsessed' with him.

There was a reason of course, but she would never want to tell Issei.

It was never because of what she represented. Being the Goddess of the Sun and the Universe had nothing to do with the reason why the supernatural was so obsessed with Issei.

Those who said otherwise merely had their facts wrong. Either that, or they were lying through their teeth.

Lost in her thoughts, Amaterasu turned to stare at her son, who was looking at her with a serious but questioning face. The Sun Goddess wanted to keep Issei away from the supernatural ever since the day he was born, but her wish was not granted. Inwardly taking a deep breath, Amaterasu sent her son a soft smile.

"There are, sweetie. Or rather, there _were_ other family members."

Issei blinked several times in confusion.

"Were?"

"Yes...your grandparents."

Amaterasu was having a mental debate in her head. She was going to answer her son's question, but she wasn't going to give him the full details.

Issei stood up straight as he put his hands out of his pockets. This was something new to his ears.

"My grandparents? What were they like?"

Amaterasu paused, searching for some remnants of her memories.

"I do not remember much about...your grandmother. But your grandfather was a stubborn man. The most I remember of him, is that he assigned Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, and I to our occupations."

Issei nodded as he listened to his mother's words.

"So they're no longer in the world of the living anymore?"

Amaterasu once again hesitated in her words.

"That's right. But before they passed, they were known to be very powerful. More powerful than myself and my siblings."

"How strong were they?"

"They were primordial beings, honey," Amaterasu explained to Issei, "They created the very islands of Japan itself."

Issei absorbed the information carefully, and he nodded in understanding.

_RING RING_

Amaterasu blinked several times at the unexpected noise coming from Issei's pocket. Issei reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

_My Issei, pick up food from Fortune Cooky._

The Solar God inwardly sighed as he placed his phone back in his pocket. Amaterasu blinked again in confusion, and showed curiosity when Issei smiled and looked up at her.

"I gotta go. Ophis is hungry, and I don't want to keep her waiting."

The Sun Goddess smiled in amusement and giggled. Sighing, Issei manifested a pool of solar energy around his body. He then looked back to his mother and saluted to her.

"I'll see you at the tournament, Mom." Issei said before teleporting away.

The land of Takamagahara was quieter now, without Issei to talk to.

* * *

Losing her smile, Amaterasu adopted a saddened expression as she looked at her grass fields.

"My darling little Sun," She cooed sadly, "There is so much about your heritage that you are unaware of. So much."

She only wanted her son to be safe from the supernatural. She sent Issei to Earth, not to only get away from Susanoo, but also from the other world that threatened him constantly.

Narrowing her eyes, Amaterasu scowled deeply and closed her eyes.

She then crouched down onto the grass fields. She was perhaps the only sane entity in her family. Only she cared for Issei, not the others.

"The entity that exists in the realm of Yomi. The one who will always scorn you for eternity for what you had done, Father. I can still hear her words. Her declare that she would destroy one thousand lives every day. And...and-"

Then, Amaterasu clutched her head as she suddenly heard two separate voices.

_Izanami! The country we have been producing has not ended yet. Please come with me for the sake of the world._

Amaterasu's eyes darkened at the sound of the man's voice, and she clutched her head tighter as a woman's voice rang through her ears.

_I have already eaten the food in_ _Yomotsu-Kuni_, s_o I cannot turn back. __Before I leave here, I must obtain the permission of the deities of Yomotsu-Kuni. Wait here till my return, but remember you must NOT on any account peep into the inside._

"Damn you, Father," She cursed quietly, "It all started with you. You couldn't just listen to her, could you? She wanted you to wait. To be patient."

Tears started to pour from Amaterasu's eyes as she sniffled. Memories of Izanagi-no-Mikoto began to cloud her mind, making more of her tears fall.

"That is all you had to do. If you had just waited and listened to what she had told you...then she wouldn't be trying to go after my little Su-"

_YOU FOOL! You will regret this! I swear it! I shall make you suffer for this, including your descendants! They shall forever be afflicted from my WRATH!_

Amaterasu widened her eyes as she heard the words of Izanami-no-Mikoto. She collapsed on her grass fields and willed herself to calm down.

"Including the descendants of Izanagi?" Amaterasu repeated to herself, "Why would she go this far?"

She never thought it was possible. But then again, Izanami was a Primordial Goddess. One of the strongest within the Shinto religion.

"How or why would she go this far? Merging her consciousness with that of the supernatural world and using it to torture and obsess over Issei? It's unbelievable."

She still couldn't believe it herself. The fact that Izanami was able to meld with that of the supernatural in the first place, was not only frightening, but it was also foreboding. What brought even more worry to Amaterasu, was how obsessed Izanami was towards Issei. Her wrath seemed to be afflicted towards him.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Amaterasu closed her eyes and sat up straight, settling her nerves. There was only a week left of the tournament. Until then, she would have to wait for it to start, and see how Issei would improve.

"I will see you at the tournament, my little Sun."

* * *

**So...tell me what you think!**

**READ AND REVIEW :)**


	18. ISSEINFELD

**ISSEINFELD**

**Issei's Penthouse Apartment**

"Newby, I can't take it anymore! It's been bothering me for weeks!"

Issei Hyoudou, who was sitting at his desktop, turned to look at his best friend Genshirou Saji. The pawn of Sona Sitri had a moody look on his face that was slowly forming into a scowl.

Ophis was currently at the Dimensional Gap with Great Red and the Trihexa, while the 'Above' entity was at the Omniverse, doing whatever she usually did: Observe Issei, and watch whatever he was doing at the moment.

Blinking several times, Issei put his elbows on his desk, ready to listen to Saji's problems.

"What's wrong, Saji?"

Trying to calm himself down, Saji went to sit on Issei's couch.

"Ok," Saji said as he looked over at Issei, "It all started when Kaichou and the rest of Student Council went to meet the Occult Research Club for lunch. Everyone had a good time, and even Kaichou was starting to warm up to me."

"Well, that's good." Issei said with a smile, genuinely happy for his friend.

"Later on, Kaichou said she had to leave. Something about Serafall-sama crying out your name while she was asleep."

Issei blinked at Saji's last sentence.

"...Wait, what?"

"Anyway," Saji said distractedly, "before Kaichou left, she told me she wanted a big salad for later, and wanted me to get it for her. So I purchased the big salad. When I finally got it, I found out that Kiba and I were the only ones left, so we walked together to Kaichou's house. I was carrying my own leftovers, so I gave the big salad to Kiba, since he wasn't carrying anything. When we finally reached Kaichou's house, Kiba gave her the salad, and she thanked him."

Issei rose an eyebrow as he looked at the pawn of Sona Sitri, and he scratched his cheek in confusion.

"So what's the problem?"

Saji gave Issei a look of disbelief.

"Didn't you hear me, Newby? _Kiba_ gave Kaichou the big salad, and in return, she gave him her thanks, under the assumption that _he_ was the one who bought the big salad! But in reality, _I_ bought the big salad! And to top it all off, Kiba accepted the thanks!"

"Wait, so that's why you're mad?"

"Well, shouldn't I be?! He took credit for my salad! That's not right! I mean really, how does a person who has nothing to do with the big salad claim responsibility for that salad and accept the thank-you under false pretenses?! You buy a big salad for somebody, it would be nice if they knew it."

"...Saji-san, all he did was hand Sona-san a bag. Couldn't you just tell her that you were the one who paid for it?"

"It doesn't matter, Newby! You want to know something?"

"No, I really don't." Issei admitted as politely as he could, which was unheard to Saji's ears.

"If it was a regular salad, I wouldn't have said anything. But Kaichou just had to have the BIG SALAD!"

"Just calm down, Saji-san."

"Well you know what? I'm not treating Kaichou to lunch anymore!"

_RING RING_

Saji widened his eyes as he felt a vibration in his pocket, and he took out his cell phone.

"...Newby, I gotta go."

In spite of his best judgement, Issei relented.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get Kaichou some food! See you later!"

* * *

Issei silently watched his best friend as he left. He was about to turn back to his desktop, until he saw a familiar person about to walk into his room. Widening his eyes, Issei jumped over his desk, and sprinted over to the door just in time to prevent the entering of a man with black hair and glasses.

Despite struggling against Issei's strength, the man merely smiled at the young man, who in turn, frowned at him.

"Hello Issei," The man greeted, "May I come in?"

"...What do you want, Moris?"

"It's Morisawa." The man revealed himself as he struggled to get into Issei's room.

Realizing that Morisawa wouldn't quit, Issei reluctantly let him in. The man lived in an apartment above Issei's, and it was safe to say, that they didn't exactly like each other.

Maintaining his frown, Issei watched Morisawa as the man paced around the former's room. The glasses-wearing man then turned around and flashed Issei a fake smile.

"Just wanted to be neighborly. Wanna hang out? Go to the coffee shop?"

Issei knew Morisawa was lying, and he didn't waste any time in pointing that out. He knew exactly what the man was here for.

"I'm not letting you do it, Morisawa. You're not getting anywhere near my outfits for your cosplay sessions."

Morisawa adopted a hurt expression, which quickly turned to offended, and looked away from Issei.

"Issei. I'm a little insulted."

"You're not a little anything, Moris." Issei quipped, prompting Morisawa to glare at him, "Now just pack it up move it out of here."

"Damn you, Hyoudou!" Morisawa cursed as he walked over to the door, "I won't forget this!"

"..."

Issei responded by shutting the door in Morisawa's face, and promptly sat back into his desktop chair. As he leaned back, he narrowed his eyes as he spoke out his thoughts.

"It's times like these I'm glad Ophis changed her form to that of an adult. I don't think she would like it if Morisawa ever used her in cosplay situations."

* * *

**Don't ask me why, but the inspiration for this was due to watching some Seinfeld episodes. I think it was fitting for who were the roles.**

**Issei - Jerry**

**Saji - George**

**Morisawa- Newman**

**Tell me what you think.**


	19. We Are Your Power

{...} = Ddraig

[...] = Yamata-no-Orochi

((...))= Al/Albion's clone

_..._ = Hissei

_{[((...))]}_= All speaking

* * *

**We Are Your Power**

Everyone knew Issei was strong. He wasn't the strongest, but he wasn't the weakest. Despite everything he had been through, he genuinely didn't know how to save the world by himself. What he did know, was that the reason for everything he had done, was to protect his family and try to live a normal life.

**Ddraig**, the Red Dragon Emperor. **Al**, the clone of the Vanishing Dragon. **Yamata-no-Orochi**, the Eight-Forked Serpent. **Hissei**, the manifestation of Issei's Instincts, Rage, Shadow, and Solar Power.

Four powers, housed in one person.

Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi were sealed within the sword known as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

The Red Dragon Emperor possessed immense strength with enough power to rival or even kill Gods or Satans, with the extra ability to multiply his own powers or transfer that multiplied power into another being or even the Kusanagi.

The Yamata-no-Orochi held tremendous strength as well, able to trade blows with Ddraig.

Al, the clone of the Vanishing Dragon, was originally was a part of Albion, the original White Dragon Emperor. Possessing the power of his original, the clone harbored strength, the power of reflection, and the ability to divide an opponent's strength and absorb that halved power to add to his own. The clone had manifested into the second blade Issei recently obtained.

In spite of the previous three powers not symbolizing a part of the Solar God's soul, the last power was.

The last soul had been with Issei since the very beginning. For every time Issei transformed or manifested his Solar Power in the form of energy, it was always _Hissei_. After all, he was the manifestation of the solar energies within Issei. He was also everything that Issei hated about himself. The darkest part of his soul, who was also the source of his inborn powers.

They all represented each of Issei Hyoudou's power.

* * *

{We are your power, partner.}

[Issssssei...]

((The power of Ddriag and I combined. You really are a weird host, compared to my original's host.))

_...Whether you like it or not, it was always me, Issei. Your Super Solar form, Hell-Fire form, the Death-Phoenix/Berserker/Grim Reaper form, and the Super Solar God form. It was all me. I carried your anger and hatred, and in return, I lent you my power. As your power increased, so did mine. _

_Of course there were times when your anger would get out of control, which lead to that Beserker transformation you obtained in Death's Domain. I have to admit, it was the first time I gained complete control of your body. You were going insane, so I had to take control in order to obliterate the source of whatever was making you angry._

_Then that God from the Bible had to cut off my horn. I'll tell you, the one good thing the old man did was give me sanity. That was it. That crap about fusing a part of his soul within you and 'taming' me wasn't because he did it all for you, Issei. He did it for an entirely different reason._

_He wanted you to finish what he started. Which was to finish the Apocalyptic Beast in order to prevent it from fighting the Apocalypse Dragon. Once again host, you managed to surprise everyone by adding yet another being into your 'Unwanted' Harem._

_From that point on, for the past six months, I've resided within our soul room. While you trained, that strength you gained transferred over to me, making me even stronger than before. _

_But then you had to go and save those Fallen Angels from Hades' Realm. It got even worse when that bastard Azazel put you in that machine and ended up separating us. There was one problem though._

_That scythe you obtained in Hades' Realm._

_It ended up fusing with me and rendering me insane once again. Because I represent your entire solar structure, you barely had anymore power left. And with the soul of the Biblical God's disappearance, you really couldn't do anything._

_However...you ended up destroying me with the last of your Solar Energy. I should be mad at you, host. For destroying an entity that represented what you always hated about yourself. But I don't blame you. You wanted to stop a being that could potentially threaten the word, and that's exactly what you did._

_I have to admit, host, when you were reborn, I was excited to see that I was too. Then again, I wasn't entirely too surprised since I am a literal part of your soul, with my sanity finally returned._

_But of course, everyone's always after you. _

_That's fine, though. I don't care about all that. With our new body, we've both gotten stronger than ever before. And those enemies who want to go against you, I'll be there, host._

_{[((We'll all be there, Issei. Because we are your power. So you'd better put us to good use.))]}_


End file.
